


Carpe Noctem

by Kay49452



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Battle of the Bands, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, But Madison mellows him out, Drag Queen Laf, F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I suck at summeries, M/M, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Other, Past Alexander Hamilton/Aaron Burr, Past Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, So is the Rev Squad, Stripper John, Terrible Tagging, The Schuyler Sisters are a band, Thomas is an asshole at first, What Was I Thinking?, at least he was, it's the band au no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay49452/pseuds/Kay49452
Summary: Alexander's favorite Latin phrase had always been carpe noctem. Seize the night. And so when he is kicked from his band and has to figure out a way to get back at them, he decides making his own band is his best option. But when he has to go to some of the weirdest places to find anyone able to actually play, he starts regretting his decision. There is no way he can whip his new team into shape before the upcoming battle of the bands. And yet, here he is, trying to do exactly that.





	1. Felix Culpa

**Author's Note:**

> So the summary sucks but I promise you will like this book. Just give it a try!

A last note held out of the song. A breath of fresh air. To long, he had held that note to long. But Alexander didn’t care. His eyes drifted shut as, just for a moment, there was silence. Before the crowd began cheering, before he was ushered offstage by his bandmates. His grip on his guitar tightened as the loud screams began echoing in his ears. He flinched, his silence interrupted. He felt a hand on his shoulder, pushing him a bit to the side, trying to get him offstage. He opened his eyes, squinting against the sudden bright shine of the lights. He walked- more like staggered- off of the platform, breathing hard and deep. It took him a moment the register someone’s voice, yelling at him.

“What the hell man? Are you trying to upstage all of us?” Lee was yelling at him for going a bit rouge on that last song, letting in a few more riffs than necessary. Alexander glared at Lee, pulling his guitar off from around his body and carefully placing it into his case.

“Oh, so you’re yelling at me for making the song better?” Alex said, closing his case with a snap. “If you want to yell at somebody, maybe you should yell at Reynold’s to lighten up on the drums a bit.” He didn’t mean to be rude, but he just wanted them off of his back. Wanted to enjoy the adrenaline rush still coursing through his veins. But Lee didn’t seem to like that response.

“You act like you’re so much better than us, but you wouldn’t be anywhere without us,” Lee hissed, pointing an accusing finger at Alex. “You still be that bastard immigrant standing on a street corner trying to get any amount of money he can.” Alexander whipped around to face the now smirking man. “You really take after your mother, Hamilton.” Alex let out a low growl, getting ready to pounce at Lee. An arm wrapped around his waist, holding him back though. 

“Don’t let them know what you’re against or what you’re for,” the voice whispered in his ear, and Alex immediately knew who it was. Aaron Burr, one of the stage hands the band had recruited long ago. He had actually found Alex on that street corner that one day, and saved him from a life of sorrow and misfortune. Brought him to the band. Alex relaxed into the man’s grip, which in turn caused the man to let go of him. 

“Oh, keep it in your pants you two.” Burr wasn’t quick enough this time. Alexander immediately knew he had made a mistake the minute he threw the punch. But did he regret it? Absolutely not. He would have done it again, if it hadn’t been for their band members running over to protect Lee. There was screaming and then suddenly Alex saw  _ blood  _ dripping down Lee’s face. His eyes widened. Had he really hit the taller man that hard? He hadn’t meant to. At least not consciously. 

“God dammit! I think he broke my nose!” Lee screeched, voice nasal from the lack of air through his nose. Alex would have laughed, had he not been in so much shock. Samuel, their stage manager, turned towards Alexander from where he had been fawning over Lee.

“Get out, Hamilton,” he said, pointing towards the back door. “I have had enough. You’re out of the band. Go.” Alexander frowned, and stood his ground.

“You can’t just fire me,” he argued, arms crossed. “I’m to good. You’d be throwing away you chance at the competition!” The annual Battle of the Bands, which their band had won for the past three years. Ever since Alex had joined. They couldn’t throw that away now. Alex couldn’t lose this.

“We can deal with that on our own. You are out.” Alexander opened his mouth to argue more, but he felt Burr’s steadying hand on his shoulder. He shut his mouth, and leaned down to grab his guitar case.

“Fine. Your own fault you threw away you chance at a fourth win.” He stalked out of the back door, leaving behind Lee’s pathetic sobs and the crews glaring. He automatically regret walking out, though, as the cold bit as his barely covered skin. His ripped up skinny jeans and crop top did nothing to warm him against the New York cold. He pulled the leather jacket he was wearing tighter around himself, but it did nothing.

“Alexander,” a voice called out to him from behind. He turned and there, of course, was Aaron Burr. Alex rolled his eyes and continued walking to the street that connected to the alley the door had dumped him out into. 

“What do you want, Burr? To rub it into my face that you were right? That eventually I would snap and suddenly I would be out?” A while ago, a long while, Burr had warned him to talk less and to smile more, telling him to keep his pretty little mouth shut because once Alex started going people weren’t going to find him as pretty as before. And Burr was right, after all. People didn’t want him for his opinions or thoughts. They wanted him for his pretty face and smooth voice.

“On the contrary, Alexander,” Burr said, quickly catching up to the short man. As fast a Alex could walk, Burr’s long confident strides matched Hamilton’s pace quickly. “I wanted to ask if I could buy you a drink.” Alexander snorted.

“This isn't the 1700s, Aaron,” Alex retorted, smiling a bit. “But if you’re going to be paying for the booze, who am I to say no? Let’s go.”


	2. Novis Initiias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron may have an idea that just might help Alexander.

Alexander wasn’t quite sure why Aaron had brought him to this kind of bar in particular.  He didn’t peg Burr as the kind of guy to go to a stip club. Apparently Alexander was wrong, though. He watched the taller man as he carefully sipped the beer he was holding. Burr hadn’t taken a sip of his own, though. A few more minutes of silence passed before the silence began to get to Alexander. When he couldn’t stand it any longer, he practically exploded. 

“Okay, listen,” he started off, taking another swig of his beer to end the sentence. “I didn’t mean to hit Lee that hard! You have to believe me. Aaron, please. You have to talk Seabury into letting me back in. I can’t… I can’t lose this. I can’t lose the band.” Alex couldn’t go back to how it was before. Burr had barely saved him, and he couldn’t handle any of that anymore. Burr made a noise that sounded like an agreement, but Alexander couldn’t be to sure with the other man. It didn’t even seem like Burr was listening to him. The darker skinned man’s eyes were glued on one of the stages, smiling softly to himself. Alexander almost jumped when the man responded.

“What if I told you that you don’t need them, Alexander?” Burr questioned, looking back at Alex. His eyes were sparkling with something almost like excitement, and Alexander was pretty sure it was the most expresion he had ever seen on Aaron’s face. 

“Well, considering they were the source of my housing, food, and, well, everything else I have ever really owned, I would say that I do need them. A lot,” Alex countered, trying to ignore the unease gripping at his gut. What was Burr up to? It’s not that he didn’t trust the man. Alexander just wasn’t sure where Aaron’s loyalties really were. 

“Alexander, you have potential. You know that. Why not put your talent to good use?” Burr practically purred. He leaned forward onto the table, and his eyes flashed back to the stage behind Alex, and then back to said man. “And why not find others, people from weird places or in situations like yours and put their unappreciated talent to good use?”

“Are you suggesting,” Alex breathed out quietly, “that I make my own band?” Alexander couldn’t believe his ears. Did Burr seriously think he could pull that off? Alex didn’t know the first thing about running or starting a band, and people normally didn’t like him enough to want to work with him. “Burr, no offense, but that it’s the stupidest fucking idea I have ever heard.” Aaron laughed, and finally took a sip of his beer. 

“But that’s exactly it, isn’t it? They wouldn’t expect it.” Alexander had never seen this side of Aaron. Calculating and almost gleeful. Almost as if he’s been planning it for years. “And people love an underdog, Alexander.” Alex leaned back in his chair, worrying at his bottom lip. He could do it, or course. It might work. He just needed one thing.

“Only if you’re the stage manager,” Alexander bargained, raising an eyebrow at Burr. “I’ll need one anyways, so why not have you- the  _ only _ stage person I know, by the way- do the job? Even if you are a pain in the ass.” He watched Burr suddenly become unsure, and Alex knew he had caught the man. Aaron talked big game, but he was to much of a coward to actually do something like this. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Alexander thought he had won, that he had stumped the other man, until Aaron whispered the one word Alex never thought he would hear out of the man’s mouth.

“Okay.” Alexander choked on the drink he had been taking. He coughed and set down his beer, looking up at Burr. Aaron was looking away from Alex, almost shy-like.

“I’m sorry, did you just agree to do something dangerous and not well thought out in the slightest?” Alex asked, now becoming excited. If Burr was actually agreeing to this, that meant he actually really thought it could work. Aaron didn’t do  _ risks.  _ It wasn’t his thing. 

“I said okay, Alexander. I’ll be your stage manager,” Burr said, sighing. He knew he was going to regret it, but if it meant Alexander would go along with his idea… Well, he was willing to throw a little bit of caution to the wind. “Now, band members. You need another guitarist, seeing as you can’t always play yours, and you need a person on bass. And a drummer.” Alexander was surprised Aaron was going straight to business. They were at a stip club, for God’s sake. But then again, Alexander guessed Aaron was taking what was probably one of the biggests risks of his life right here. The least he could do is humor the taller man.

“I don’t even know where to start. Do I put up audition posters?” Alexander questioned, mostly to himself. Burr smirked, and leaned back in his own chair. 

“Actually, I had someone in mind. To play guitar. That’s why we’re here.” There it was. Alexander had known that Aaron would never come to a strip club for no reason. Especially for a business discussion. “His name is John Laurens. I spotted him a few nights ago in another bar, and he was playing on the stage. I was pleasantly surprised by it, and after I found out he worked here my surprise grew. I was curious, to say the least.” Alexander laughed. Of course Burr was intrigued by this. Alexander began looking around, trying to find a John among the male waiters. 

“So where is this Laurens?” Alexander asked, trying to picture the boy in his mind. Burr laughed, and Alex looked back at him. Aaron gestured to behind Alex, a smile clear on his face.

“Right behind you, Alexander. On the stage.” Alex whipped around, eyes wide. Aaron couldn’t be serious. But he was, and Alex was in awe. A male with curly hair was on the stage, lingerie barely covering anything from the view of the crowd. Alex watched in a daze, hypnotized by the freckled boy. 

“He can play guitar?” Alex asked, watching John’s movements across the stage. Burr chuckled again.

“Stop staring, Alexander. It’s rude. But yes, he can. It’s amazing, really.”

“How the hell do you find people in the weirdest situations with amazing talents?”

“I have my own talents, Alexander. You just have to wait for the right moment.” Alexander turned back to Aaron, staring now in awe at the taller man. He smiled wide, eyes sparkling with excitement. 

“Do you think we could get an interview or something of the sorts with him?”

“Oh, I can definitely try.” Alex’s grin widened, and he turned back to look at the boy on the stage. He was cute, Alexander had to admit. Maybe if the band didn’t work, he could get a cute boyfriend- or even a good lay- out of the failure.

“Let’s do this.”


	3. Uva Uvam Videndo Varia Fit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex meets John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work, but hey I'm preoccupied with the next chapter and another chapter for something else. I promise it will get better and longer.

   Alexander was waiting with Burr outside of the strip club, waiting for a certain curly headed boy to make his way out of the side door of the building. He had to admit, they did look a little suspicious just standing there. But let people think what they think had always been Alex’s motto, so he should probably stick to it. It didn’t take long for him to spot the freckled boy as he walked out, lingerie still visible. Alex took in the amazing view of John in tight ripped jeans and almost completely sheer lace camisole, still rocking those sky high heels, walking down the small alleyway. In Alex’s stunned state, Burr took the lead. 

   “Hello sir. My name is Aaron, and this is Alexander. We would like to talk to you.” Alex almost slapped Burr. The man was smart, but he apparently didn’t hear the way that sounded. John sure did, though.

   “Uh, sorry but I’m not interested in being a third for some rich sugar daddy and his pillow princess,” the freckled boy responded, attempting to walk past them. Alex let out an offended noise, annoyed at the fact that this  _ stripper  _ called  _ him  _ a pillow princess.

 “For you info, I am the best power bottom there has ever been.” John turned to them, raising an eyebrow.

   “Oh, I’m sure you are darling,” he said, sarcasm dripping from his words. “Don’t ever give up on your dreams, you hear me?” He gave Alex a mocking pat on the cheek before rolling his eyes again and turning away. “Now leave me the Hell alone.” Alex opened his mouth to argue again, but Burr gave him a look that shut him right up.

   “Listen, we got off on the wrong foot,” he said, following a bit after John. “My name is Aaron Burr, and we have a business proposition for you. Not a weird sex proposition.” John finally turned around, looking a bit more interested in this idea. 

   “Okay, fine. You’ve caught my interest. What do you two want?” he asked, glaring at them. He obviously didn’t quite trust them yet, and Alex couldn’t blame him. He still didn’t trust Burr completely. Burr smiled and clapped his hands together. 

   “Well, Alexander and I were thinking of starting our very own band for the new battle of the bands coming up and we-” John’s melodious laughter cut Burr off, high pitched and mocking. 

   “Okay, if you think whatever rag tag group you throw together can beat The Royals, you are dead fucking wrong.” Alex almost laughed, but Burr took the lead again.

   “Actually, we do stand a chance. My partner here is the Alexander Hamilton, ex-main singer of that same band. I heard you a few weeks ago and I think you both would work well together.” John looked like he was thinking about it, which made Alex excited. Sure, this guy was rude as hell, but Alex could understand. John worked a tough job and probably had to deal with weird creeps all the time. 

   “Okay, fine. Whatever. I’ll think about it. When are auditions or whatever?” he asked, finally giving in. Alex wished he could see inside the freckled boys head to see what he was thinking, or know his thought process to this decision. He couldn’t read John’s face or anything and it was making him grow increasingly irritable. Alex could always read people. It’s what made him so good on a stage. Why couldn’t he read John? It was honestly just another thing that intrigued Alex though. He watched as John and Burr exchanged phone numbers so the freckled boy could be told when he needed to show up to try out, and Alex found himself wishing he had offered his number up instead. God, he needed to calm himself down. This kind of lust was dangerous and never turned out well. As Alex watched John walk away, he found his eyes wandering down to the boys swaying ass. As he looked back up, he caught John’s eyes, who had found him starring. John smiled and winked at him, before turning and hurrying away again. 

   “Bye, pillow princess!” John called behind him as he disappeared from Alex’s sight. Alex blushed and wanted to follow the boy to argue again before Burr put a hand on his shoulder.

   “You are whipped, Alexander,” he commented, chuckling to himself. Alex rolled his eyes.

 “Whatever Burr. You introduced me to a cute guy who wears lingerie and looks like  _ that  _ and you expect me to not try and get into his pants?” Alex demanded, wanting to defend himself in the much higher class man’s eyes. “Your expectations are too high, Aaron.” Burr laughed, and Alex found himself joining in not long after.

   “I guess that is only fair, Alexander,” he commented. “But seriously, pull yourself together. Can't have you popping a boner in the middle of auditions. I mean, really, what kind of example would that set?”

   “Oh, screw you Aaron.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments always welcome and appreciated!!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!


End file.
